Her Name is Edward
by Coldplaychic
Summary: The purpose of imprinting is to help carry on the genes of a shapeshifter. Jacob imprints on Edward , but there's a twist . Edward cannot bear children in his current so he must "change". My first slash , please be gentle. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : The Imprinting**

**EPOV**

For the umpteenth time I wandered around the house without a single thing to do. That's when it hit me , I haven't bothered Emmett yet. I race down the stairs and walk into the living room . He's lounged on the couch watching some stupid reality show , figures he would . I sit next to him and stare at the side of his face as hard as I can. After ten minutes he finally said something . " Edward , if my fucking face melts I will kill you." He threatens . I continue to stare at him . " Rose ! Come get Edward I think he's fantasizing about me ." He calls down the hallway. I glare at him in response. Well that's enough of that . _Maybe I should take a walk_. At the thought of a walk the wind seems to sing my name.

I walk the path that lies between the La Push and the Cullen Manor. I found myself lost in thought until I came face to face with Jacob Black . We both come to an abrupt halt as Jacob looks me in the eye . His warm brown eyes glaze over as he stare into my amber ones. The world around us seemed to stand still and time stopped moving . I was so disoriented I looked into his brown orbs and sought out his mind . _Holy shit! I imprinted on Edward. _At that thought I retreated from his mind . We both took a tentative step back from each other . " Come to my house later." I whispered and bolted back home.

**JPOV**

Standing outside Edward's house I feel nervous as hell. I wonder if he knows about the imprint. _Of course he does. He invited you hear to kill you _. I shake the dark thought out of my head and gaze up at Edward's window. He's looking down at me with a smirk on his face .I assume he heard my thoughts and knows of my presence. _Come down stairs your making me nervous_. He obliges to my thought and is behind me in a flash. " Jacob I know about the imprinting . I'm not angry." he whispers. I turn around to face him at his words. " Edward , you have to think about what this means . I want you as my mate . I know your not going to accept it because you have Bella , but can we please try to be friends." I feel so vulnerable saying this so I look at the ground for comfort.

I feel his cold fingertips raise my chin so I'm looking him in the eye. " Jacob I broke up with Bella earlier right after you imprinted on me .Believe me it's different knowing you have feelings for me , but I'm willing to try. Besides, I'm not sure if you know this but the reason I always fought with you was because .. I guess…you know .. I was jealous of Bella's attraction to you. I wanted you for myself and the only reason I dated Bella was I thought if I kept her occupied she couldn't get to you." He looks relieve to tell me this. _Maybe we can try this_. I hadn't even noticed that Edward was holding my hand until he gave it a gentle squeeze. " Jacob I don't want to try . I want us to just be together." He smiled at me genuinely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : Who Are You?**

**EPOV**

I woke up in my room with a long yawn . _What the hell? I'm not suppose to sleep_. I sleep in the nude so when I step out of bed and don't see my usual morning wood I panic . What the fuck? I run into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My bronze hair is cascading down my back in silky waves. My lips are fuller and more pink. My eyes are a vibrant green and my cheeks were smattered with a light dusting of freckles. I looked down at my body . _I have nice boobs_. _Oh my goodness , I'm hot._ I threw on one of my t shirts it was mid thigh length . _Dammit I'm shorter_.

I trot down the stairs watching my boobs bounce . _This is fun _. I walk into the living room to see Emmett's eyes widen. Rosalie hisses from her spot next to him._ Watch yourself bitch_. I smirk at her thought. " Rosalie I don't want to fuck my brother. Have you guys seen Carlisle?" I laugh at her facial expression. " Edward is that you ? What the hell happened to you ?" She looks genuinely confused. I shrug my shoulders and walk to the study in the back of the house , hearing Carlisle's thoughts. I knock on the door and open it slowly. " Carlisle I need your help." I say warily. " Young lady , are you lost?" he asks in his fatherly tone. " It's me , Edward. Carlisle I woke up like this." I explain. "Wait , you've slept ? This is rather peculiar , remarkable even. The last time I saw something like this was in the case of Roman and Felix." Carlisle had told me of the Roman and Felix imprinting , but I never thought it was possible. He looked to me expectantly. "Carlisle , Jacob imprinted on me a month ago and we've been dating ever since." I told him shamelessly. He nodded as if he had already known. " Have you two been sexually active?" Oh no not "the talk" . "Not exactly. Besides I can't really be female." I dismiss the idea. " Well in the case of Roman and Felix , Felix hasn't been male since the whole imprinting." His tone is serious. " Edward would you please accompany me downstairs , so that I may examine you?" I nodded . _This was going to be so fucking awkward_.

One very awkward hour later Carlisle allows me to go upstairs knowing that I am , for lack of a better word, dickless. There's a solid knock on the front door and I know it's Jacob. " Your boy toy mongrel is here." Rosalie mutters but I can see her smile. I run to the door and open it quickly . " Hey , is err Edward home?" he looks so nervous and cute. " It's me babe." His eyes widen. "I figured because you smell like you but you don't look the same." I grab his hand and lead him up the stairs . I push him into my room and remove my shirt . His large hands reach out and grab me by my tiny waist. Growling he begins to nibble on my throat . " Ah , Jake. That feels so good." I moan . The fire in my belly begins to spread.

**JPOV**

Everything about him has changed , even his voice. _Well I guess I should say her _.As I nip and suckle on her neck she writhes beneath me moaning softly. I release her neck and an odd yet enticing scent hits me. I let my hands explore her soft skin and they dip lower and lower. _Would you mind if I checked something? _" I won't mind as long as you keep your fucking hands on me." she whispers breathily . I let my hand venture downward and drift between her creamy legs . I let my thumb ghost over her clit slightly and trail into her slick folds. In response Edward gasps and grips my bicep. "What are you checking? Not that I mind ." Edward asks when I remove my thumb from her wet heat. " I wanted to see if you were wet ." I kiss her cheek after answering her. " It's weird calling you Edward when you're female." He narrows his eyes at my words. " It's your fault I'm like this , but I really don't care if this is what comes with imprinting. How about you just call me Edward besides you always substitute my name anyway." She rolls her eyes.

In the middle of our conversation Alice burst into the room holding many bags of clothes amidst other things. With Jasper trailing behind her with more clothing in hand. Edward had just enough time to throw on her shirt.

**EPOV**

Alice walked over to me after setting down my new clothes. I then realized we were eye to eye . _Shit ! I'm so short_. "Oh my God . Edward your so short." Alice began to shake with laughter . I don't know why , but it pissed me off. I snatched a bra , a pair of underwear and an outfit and stormed off in the direction of my bathroom. I decided to take a shower and when I started the spray it hit me directly in the face ._ Fuck, I have to adjust the shower head_. " Jake ! Come in here ." I yelled , louder than necessary. He waltz into the bathroom with a smug look on his face . " Yes love." he smirked. " Can you adjust the shower head for me ? I can't reach." I pout as he reaches up effortlessly to adjust the shower head. " I think that works ." He turns the leave but I don't let him. I grab his shirt and he turns toward me. " Baby want to get in with me." He nods furiously and removes his clothes.

I turn on the water and he steps under the hot spray with me . We slowly soap each other up and relish in the feel of each other's hands. " Edward , I love you." he looks me in the eye and I smile a shit eating grin. " I love you too Jake." We rinse off dress and go downstairs . Jake's arm is wrapped around my waist and I have my phone in my hand , until Emmett comes into the room and grabs my phone and reads what I had been searching out loud. " Why am I getting wet?" He guffaws loudly. I reach for my phone and he holds it above my head . I keep jumping to get my phone and it makes him laugh harder . Jake stands up behind and grabs my phone from Em . " Knock it off Emmett." His tone was so commanding it made my legs shake. " Thanks Jake." I whisper . Emmett rolls his eyes at Jacob and walks away. " Edward I had to stop you from bouncing before I combusted ." He jokes softly. " Babe do you want to sleepover?" He nods and we head upstairs to my room. We settle on my bed .

I'm near ready to drift to sleep until Jake begins rubbing lazy circles on my inner thigh. _Why the hell are these clothes so tight? _I unbutton my jeans and slide them off , followed by my shirt. Jacob smirks at me when I try to remove his shirt but he's too heavy lift. He sits up and I take off his shirt . He stands and he lets me remove his pants. I nuzzle his hard cock through his briefs. I pull down his briefs and his erection bobs in front of me. I lean forward and lay a tentative experimental lick against the head of his penis gathering pre cum. He tastes good . I quickly engulf him in my mouth as a growl rips through him . His noises spur me on . I try to relax my throat and let him go all the way down . " God your so fucking good." he moans. I release his cock with an loud dirty pop. He lifts me effortlessly by my hips and lays me down on the bed . He carefully shimmies off my panties while I unclasp my bra. Jacob looks up at me his eyes dark with lust.

" Babe how flexible are you?" I'm confused by his question , but still answer. " Extremely flexible , why?" He doesn't answer he puts his hands on my knees and spreads my legs very far apart. He blows a gentle breath on my clit before taking it into his mouth sucking gently. " Oh god , Jake don't stop." I moan loudly. He switches from sucking to licking in long strokes. He starts gently pumping his finger in and out of me quickly . My walls clench around the digit and I come with a shout. I breathing heavily when he rises to give me a kiss and I realize he's still painfully hard or so I thought. " Jake did I do something wrong ?" _I came while I was eating you out_. I smiled at his thought . He curled his arm around me and we drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bella's Back**

**EPOV**

I wake up before Jake and watch him sleep with curiosity . I start to feel creepy as an hour passes and I'm still staring at him. I slide out of the bed and slip on Jake's monstrous t-shirt . _Damn you could fit a baby whale in this shirt_. I walk down the stairs slowly and head towards the kitchen. I start to prepare breakfast for Jake . I turn on the flames beneath the pot and lay the thick slices of bacon in the pan. " My shirt looks good on you ." I jump ten feet in the air at the sound of Jake's voice. He laughs at my expression . " I should burn your food for that." I say waving my spatula at him_. She's so cute when she cooking_. " I'm not a girl." I glare at him. He raises his eyebrow at me . _Shit I guess I couldn't say that with a firm d-cup and a vagina. _" Fine , I'm a girl ." I roll my eyes and continue cooking.

After breakfast we settle on the love seat and watch Logo. We were half an hour into _Rupaul's Drag Race_ when I drifted into slumber.

**JPOV**

Five minutes after Edward fell asleep someone began knocking on the front door. I tried to shake her awake. " No ..go answer the door." she goes back to sleep. I slide her off my lap gently and answer the door. " Oh , hi Jacob. What are you doing here? Have you seen Edward?" Bella smiled . _Shit _. I was staring at her dumbly mumbling that he was busy. That's when I felt tiny arms encircling my waist. " Who's at the door Jake?" Edward asks ." It's Bella ." I see Bella chewing her lip as she analyzes Edward. " Who's she?" Bella wrinkles her nose. " I'm Jacob's girlfriend. Please come inside and join us." Edward's snarky tone evident. Bella pushes past us . " Have you guys seen my Edward?" She looks around curiously. She stops looking around and takes a seat on the couch across from Edward and I . She removes her jacket and tries to stick her chest out . _God she's a hot mess_. " Can I get you anything to drink?" Edward tries to be hospitable. " Water please." Bella looks at me while she says this. Edward walks off to get the water.

Bella finally speaks up. " I don't like her . She makes me uncomfortable . I'd think you'd be better off with someone more plain or even mousy." She leans toward me as she says this. Edward hums as she walks back toward us and Bella jumps back. " Here's your water." She gives Bella the glass and sits down in my lap. Bella drains her water and sneers at our position. " Where is he? " she wines. " Oh my fucking goodness. I'm right here . It's me Edward . You are so damn irritating." Edward yelled exasperated. Bella's eyes widen into saucers. " What happened to you?" Edward told her about everything . " So it's turned you into Jacob's bitch?" she spat. " Edward I'm glad I saw you for what you are a man stealing whore." Her words didn't hurt Edward they just pissed her off. " Listen bitch. Jacob wasn't yours to begin with . He was just a plaything for you . You wanted to see how long you could control him and how far you could push him. You didn't give a shit about him and he actually tried to care about you. He wasted his time and feelings on you . Your nothing but a childish piece of shit that was mistaken for an adult. I actually felt sorry for your ass , now I don't I humor you. We all do , we laugh at you . By the way I spit in your water." Edward was fuming as she walked out. Bella was gasping and gagging when Edward walked out.

Bella tried to apologize as she was leaving out but no one paid her any attention . She mumbled something about being with Mike. I closed the door behind her and sighed and went in search of Edward.

**EPOV**

I was angry until I saw Emmett trying to hold in his laughter at the dinner table wrapping a big box. _What was he up to? _He was applying the final piece of tape when I approached him . " What's that ? " I ask pointing to the box . " A gift from Alice and Jasper . I'm just wrapping it." he was laughing as he passed the box to me. I didn't like how much he was giggling. " Jake babe can you join me upstairs?" I call as I walk up the stairs.

I sit on the bed waiting for Jake . He walks in and sits on the bed looking quizzically at the box. I tear open the wrapping paper and see a bulk sized box of condoms and note. I read the note first:

_I wanted to make sure you two were safe . Edward the purpose of imprinting is for you to help Jacob carry on his genes . If you aren't ready for children , these will come in handy. ~ Carlisle_

I was giggling like a school girl after reading the note . I passed it to Jake and he soon did the same . I looked at Jake expectantly . " Now we can go further. Only if you want to." he looked nervous. I swung my leg over to straddle his lap " I want more." I whisper into his ear grinding into him . " Yeah! Eddie pop that cherry." Emmett effectively kills the mood. Jacob and I decide we are going to wait until we are in an Emmett free zone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four : Meeting Billy**

**EPOV**

_ Oh my god! Why does my body feel like its on fire? _I open my eyes slowly and see Jake sleeping with his face tucked between my breasts . _That explains a lot. _I giggle when I feel him snore softly . I shifted slightly , careful not to disturb him. I jump when I make contact with something . _What the fuck was that? _I lift the cover slight and see his proud and very big member resting against my leg. _How the hell am I suppose to fit all of that in me? _I decide that we will figure that out later and he's gonna wake up soon and want some food. I slide out of bed slowly , careful not to wake him and put on real clothes for a change . I walk downstairs and into the kitchen . I see Esme poring over a cookbook . " Mom , you don't have to do that. I can take of it." I reach for the cookbook and she swats my hand away and smiles warmly at me. " I want to . I've always wanted to cook for my children , but you all never needed real food for sustenance . Please can you just let me take care of it?" I couldn't resist her request. I nod and walk out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

" So does it feel weird ?" I look up and see Jasper and Emmett looking down at me. " Does what feel weird?" I raise my eyebrow at them . They both sit across from me. " Being a girl ." Jasper answers my question. I shrug . _It's a hell of a lot different_. " Do you still have like a dick or are you just a woman?" My eyes widen as Emmett asks me this question. " I'm not answering that." I avoid looking at Emmett's face. Jake saunters in and sits next to me. " I'm just gonna ask him." Emmett turns to Jacob and repeats his question. " Does Edward still have a dick?" Jake yawns and shakes his head no. I elbow him lightly. Jaspers soothes my annoyance. " So , your not an Edward . You're an Ella." Emmett laughed. "Jake I think your breakfast is ready . I'm gonna go check." I try to get away from them as fast as I can.

**JPOV**

" Jacob , I want you to take care of my little sister . Although we may not show it we care about her a lot ." I was listening to Jasper at first but then Edward bent down to pick up the spatula she dropped and I zoned the fuck out. " Damn ." I thought I said that in my head , until Emmett and Jasper followed my gaze . Edward lifted up and turned around . " Oh my god . Why are you all staring at me ?" She sounded annoyed ._Your tiny shorts babe. Don't leave much to the imagination. _I know she heard my thought because she smiled and brought me my breakfast . " Thanks Esme." I yelled.

* 3 hours later*

" Edward do you wanna meet my dad , formally ?" Her green eyes were on my mine in an instant . " Yes . I'd love to , but wouldn't he be upset that you imprinted on me." She frowned at me. " I don't care . If he doesn't accept you it won't change my feelings for you." I leaned down to kiss her. "I'm gonna go home and change . Get ready while you wait for me ." She nodded and I headed for the door. _See you later Ella_. I raced out of the house before Edward could jump on me.

**EPOV**

" Alice I need something to wear. I'm meeting Jake's dad." I called down the hall. The happy little pixie came sprinting down the hall toward me. " I'm so glad you asked me to help. I have the perfect outfit. I followed her into my room and watched her work her magic. It took her only a few seconds to find the outfit she was looking for. " Here ." She thrust the clothes into my hand ."Try these out and put those on." She gestured to the cream colored ballet flats. I took the clothes from her tiny hands and retreated into the bathroom. I loved Alice's taste in clothing. She picked out a pair of deep blue skinny jeans and a beige v neck tee . This outfit was very sexy casual . I came out the bathroom and let Alice do my hair in a simple pony tail . I feel a little more confident about meeting Billy.

I skip down the stairs and wait in the living room with Rosalie . " So can you and Jacob have babies?" Her eyes were hopeful. " Yeah , but we decided we weren't ready for that yet." I explained. She smiled at the thought of a baby in the house. " Rose when I do have a baby would you be the god mom?" She looked like she would cry if it were possible. Instead of giving me a verbal response , she pulled me into a tight hug. _I'll take that a yes. _We stayed that for what felt like hours , but was mere minutes. She released me from the hug with a silent " thank you". That's when it hit me. " Rose , you used Jake's real name. You didn't call him a mongrel or even Fido." I was grinning like an idiot . She looked sheepish. " Well , I kind of thought about this for a while and I've gotten into a good mindset about him. I've seen the way you two look at each other and it reminded me of Emmett and I . I know you guys care for each other." She looked deep in thought. " So do you think you might accept Jake as your brother." I asked. " Don't push it , but I'll consider it." I hugged her. Emmett walked into the room dramatically pretending to wipe away tears . " You two are better than Esme's soaps . So fucking cute." he plops down between us slinging his arms around us.

Jake knocks on the door lightly. " It's open ." I say not even turning to look at the door. Jake walks into the room and looked my current position on the couch . He started growling low in his throat._ Shit ! I forgot how possessive he is and Emmett has his damn arm around me. _" Edward get over here , **now.**" he says teeth clenched. How dare he order me around. " Not when you say it like that." I mumble . " I'm not going to repeat myself." _Shit. He's mad_. " Make me." I whisper. He stalks toward me and lifts me over his shoulder. " Jake put me down !" I shriek laughing . He swats my butt in response.

**JPOV**

I carried Edward all the way to my dad's house. I set her down on her feet. I laugh at how rumpled she looks. " Don't laugh its your fault." Edward glares at me. " You shouldn't have challenged me or let that oaf put his arm around you." I raised my eyebrow at him. " That oaf is my brother and we were all having a tender moment as you arrived. Your just really possessive." She emphasized the last part. " Well I'm your alpha." I stated proudly. She whimpered at the last part. Exactly, I think I made my point.

We slowly walk up the creaky old wooden stairs of Billy's house and ring the doorbell. Billy opens the door quicker than I thought was possible. " Hey Jacob. Where's this better half you were gushing about?" I blushed at my father's words . " Dad I didn't gush . I just …" I trailed off. Edward giggled. " My , my, is this lovely young lady your better half ?" Billy asked. _Is he putting the moves on my girlfriend? _Billy extended his hand to Edward who shook it firmly. " My name is Billy Black." he flashes her a toothy grin. " My name's Edward Cullen." She looked nervous. " Oh , so you have imprinted ?" Billy looked hurt that I didn't tell him. " I was going to tell you , but I wanted her here for this." I squeezed Edward's hand while saying it. " Okay. I guess you're right , but I want to know something . " What is it Dad?" I asked feeling a little unsure of what he was gonna ask. " Do you guys wanna come inside or are you just gonna stand in the doorway?" We laughed at his question and walked into the house.

Dinner with Billy was great until he started badgering Edward about getting pregnant and how he wanted us to wait a little while. I don't think I've seen Edward giggle so much . It felt right , like this is what I've been waiting for my entire life. We told Billy we'd come back and see him again soon and started walking back to the Cullen Manor. During the walk I could see Edward's eyes starting to droop as she shivered slightly in the frigid night air. " Babe come here." I open my arms as Edward walked toward me . I lifted her easily and she nestled into my arms. We stayed like that until we arrive at her house.

I went inside and headed up towards Edward's room . _I wonder what Alice was up to , since she asked me to keep Edward out of the house until 9 . _I approach Edward's door and open it slowly ._ Damn Alice can decorate. _Edward's once white walls were now a royal purple .The floor was now a pale crème color and the curtains on her large windows were now billowing ivory colored satin. The bed was much bigger and was covered in ..zebra print? I set Edward down on the huge bed and walked toward the closet. I opened it to see that Alice had done some more shopping . The walk in closet was filled with an assortment of clothing . I closed the closet with a soft click and walked back toward the bed where Edward lay.

The bed shifts slightly as I get in next to Edward. She stirs a little. " Jake , that feels so good. Mmm…" she moans in her sleep._ She's having dirty dreams ._I got a deviously dirty idea . I locked the door to Edward's room and got to work. I ran my fingers slowly up her torso . She arched her back in response. I ran my tongue up from the cleavage of her breasts to her neck. " Jake , that tickles." Edward giggles. I look up at her . "Hey sleepyhead." She wrinkles her nose as the pet name. " Babe , where are we?" Edward looks around confused. " This is your room . Alice redecorated and made it more suiting." I explained. I expected her to be angry , but not for her to jump on me. " I love it. The bed's bigger , so you can stay with me ." She was so damn excited , I couldn't help but be excited too. "Can't wait ." My word come out in shorts pants when Edward starts to unconsciously bounce on my lap. _I'm getting scraped to death by my zipper. _" We're the only ones home Jake and my dream has left me very ready." I harden further at her words.

**EPOV**

I jump from Jake's lap and grab a condom from the nightstand . We strip each other agonizingly slowly. By the time we're both naked there's no need for foreplay. I roll the condom onto Jake slowly and then lay back on the bed. " Jake I'm ready." I whisper . He spreads my legs and dips his index finger into my slick throbbing sex. " Yeah , you're ready." He says as I groan beneath him. He removes his finger and positions himself at my entrance. Slowly he pushes his engorged head in . I grip his biceps tightly. _Fuck. This burns so bad._ " Jake please go slow. Your really big and it hurts." He nods and slowly pushes more of himself into me. I tighten my grip until he's fully sheathed inside me. He pulls out slowly and the pain subsides and pleasure takes its place. " Ah ! Jake harder." He obliges to my request . He picks up his pace as my moaning increases. " God , your so fucking tight baby." I arch my back and claw at his chest in response. " You're mine. You know that right . Who do you belong to?" he growls before attacking my neck . " You." I moan. He picks up speed with his thrusts and starts to kiss me sloppily before going back to biting and sucking on my neck. I clench around him and my vision goes white as my orgasm shakes through me , Jake following soon after. He pulls out of my sensitive opening and ties off the condom tossing it in the waste basket near the bed. He lays back down and pulls me into the curl of his arm , before we go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five : Addicted**

**EPOV**

I slowly open my eyes and see the smooth tan skin I love so much . I place a kiss to the tip of Jake's nose softly and slide out of bed quietly , walking into the bathroom. I started the shower and waited for the spray to warm up as memories of last night came flooding back. I can the feel a blush creeping up my neck as my body responds to such erotic memories. I'm snapped from my memories as steam fills the room. I step into the shower and rub my body with soap slowly . My hand grazes my nipple and I gasp . I feel arousal shoot through my veins and I arch in response. I allow my hands to dip down my body the way Jake did. My legs start to shake and I sit on the floor of the shower to avoid collapsing and begin to let one of my hands slide between my thighs. I fondle my breasts as I explore my sensitive wetness. "Mmmm." I moan loudly as I pinch my swollen clit._ Now that's better than porn. _I snap my head up at Jake's thoughts and I smirk.

I spread my legs wider and motion for him to come closer. " Fuck me , Alpha." My voice comes out huskier than usual. " Do you even need to ask ?" Jake's eyes darken and he walks away to grab a condom. I pump a finger in and out of my slick heat moaning wantonly . Jake's eyes widen when he returns and sees my current position . " Stand." God, I love it when he uses his authoritative voice. He walks toward me and gives me an intense stare. _Damn. He's so hard. _I reach out to stroke him and he swats my hand . " If you touch me, I won't last." He looks serious . He hands me the condom . I roll it onto him after moistening his length with my mouth. He gently pulls me up by my hair and kisses me passionately. " Now , what did you ask me earlier?" He questions wrapping my hair around his wrist. I look down . " You know what I asked you . Why should I repeat myself?" He lets my hair drop lifting me up and slams me playfully against the shower wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and lean into to his ear . " I said , I want you to **fuck** me." I whisper in to his ear letting my lips graze the shell of his ear lightly. He thrusts into me slowly and its not as painful as last night .

Jake bends his head down and takes my right nipple into his mouth letting the bud harden . " Harder!" I pant , pressing the heels of my feet into his lower back . Jake adjusts our position and begins ramming into me nailing a spot in me I never knew existed. I immediately saw stars. " Ah, right there. Oh , shit! Jake , don't stop." I moan shamelessly loud , whining. Jake slaps my ass and picks up pace. " Edward , I'm getting close." He breathes in my ear before attacking my neck . My walls clench around him milking his cock . I claw at his chest whispering my love for him as we climax together. After coming down from our euphoria , we clean each other up .

**JPOV**

After our very dirty shower , Edward and I go down stairs hand in hand. We walk into the living room and settle into the loveseat across from Alice and Jasper. Edward winces as she sits down._ You feeling a little sore? _I can't help but feel a little smug. She glares at me and I laugh her expression. Alice and Jasper are observing us giggling. That's when I realized they weren't looking at us , but at Edward. I follow their gaze and see a large hickey on Edward's neck. I try to cover my chuckle by coughing. Emmett walks into the room with my plate in his hand. He gives me my breakfast and looks at Edward his booming laughter echoing throughout the room. " Edward I'm so glad to know your alive." Edward looks confused by Em's words. " What you are talking about?" she whispers wrinkling her nose. " Oh nothing. Just this .." Emmett says pulling out his cell . He presses a few buttons and Edward's voice fills the room. " Ah! Jake , don't stop . Right there . Harder! Harder! Oh, fuck. Ahhhhh!" _Oh my God. They fucking heard us . _" This was the audio I got from the woods near the house. Jacob you must have some serious talent , and judging by that hickey Eddie must have wanted a souvenir." Emmett smiles mischievously.

Edward tucks her face into my chest biting me . " Ow , what the hell?" I whisper yell when she stops. " That's for the hickey." she smirks swiping a piece of bacon from my plate . The look of worry on my face must have been evident . " Carlisle says because of the imprint I'm more human like even though I'm still immortal . He even says your going to start to change . Not like me , obviously but your going to become immortal and more possessive than usual." She winks as she says the last part. I shake my head and my phone rings . I look at the caller id : **Bella**. " Hello ." I answer the phone with a lack of enthusiasm . " Jake can you put Edward on the phone , please." Edward walks over to me and grabs the phone and I pull her down onto my lap. " I'm listening , Isabella." She rolls her eyes while saying her name. " Edward , I'm sorry . I love you and I understand that Jacob 's moronic wolfy claim ( A/N : sound familiar ;) ) has you blind sided , well forced to love him. Edward I love you and I want us to have everything together." Edward cut her off before she could go any further. " Bitch, are you high or just fucking stupid ? We are over . I'd like for us to be friends , but your desperation is starting to fucking irritate me. You're so fucking thirsty for some attention you'd do anything and be with anyone . Stay with Mike . You two belong together . Please don't call unless , it's important ." Edward sighed hanging up. " Jake I was never forced to love you. I chose to love you because you were all I ever needed and wanted." She placed a tiny hand on my face after soothing my fears . " Edward I used to wake up in the morning feeling incomplete , like I had no purpose in this world. Now I realize you are and always will be my purpose to live . You are the very reason I breathe , you are the gravity that keeps me grounded even though when I'm near you I'm on cloud nine." I gently slide Edward onto the couch and kneel in front of her. " You're the one thing in my life I'm completely sure about. I don't just love you. I can't fucking live without you. Will you marry me? Not because I want to own you , but because I want us to own each other." I had tears of pure emotion threatening to spill from my eyes at this point as I held my deceased mother's ring in front of me . _She told my to give it to the person who meant the world to me , my one._ Edward starts crying while smiling , " Yes Jake , but only if you'll have me." I knew she'd say it , but I still felt nervous. I slid the ring onto her finger and it fit perfectly , as if it were meant for her. _Now we have to tell your family and my pops._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six : Telling Billy**

**EPOV**

It's been nearly two months since I've seen Jake and I'm ready to combust. I've taken to having three showers in one day and Emmett has been pissing me off . The only reason I've stopped myself from hurting him was because I was in good spirits from Jake's proposal and my family's acceptance. However, I've been so nervous about Billy and the pack's reaction. Jake has told me countless times not to worry , but it's not the whole pack I'm worried about. I'm terrified of Paul . Jake told me how Paul reacted when he told him of the imprinting. I shiver at the memory and walk into my closet to get dressed. I settle on a band tee with faded jeans and some black converse. I've gotten very good at this casual look. I shake my head at myself as I put my hair up in a messy bun . I look longingly at my phone wanting him to call me. We haven't even talked in a week.

My eyes begin to water before I can gain control over myself ._ What if he went back to Bella? _I try to will away the silly thought and walk slowly down the stairs. Alice saw my face and she was immediately concerned. " What happened Edward?" she asked looking at me with doe eyes. " Oh , relax Alice . She's just horny and her boyfriend won't call her." Emmett laughed while explaining winking at me . I blush at his words. " You know me too well." I sigh sadly . That's when I hear a knock at the door and I immediately perk up and race to the door. I open the door and see Jacob. I pull my hand back and slap him solidly and kiss him passionately. " I was worried about you. Why didn't you answer your phone?" He looks shocked by my question and me slapping him. He bursts into a fit of giggles. " Babe, I don't know if you noticed but when I left your house I neglected to grab my phone . It's somewhere in your room." He said rubbing his cheek. " I had no idea. I'm sorry for hitting you." I hug him apologizing._ It's okay baby. Like you feisty. _I lead him into the house and up to my room in search of his phone. After finding the buried phone we return to my family to say goodbye before we head downstairs. I'm so excited. We're spending the weekend at Jake's dad's house.

I hand Jake my bag and we climb into my Volvo. Jake is the only person I let drive my car . I squeeze Jake's hand when Billy's house comes into view. I can already hear the thoughts of Jake's pack._ I can't wait to see this fucking leech. I wonder what he's like. He better not come onto me. _Jake and I step out into the rain getting thoroughly soaked. My clothes were wet and clinging to me like a second skin . Great day for me to wear a white shirt. I take my hair down to avoid the bun tangling. By the time we reach the porch Jake is eyeing me hungrily. I kiss his chin and ring the doorbell. I hear heavy footsteps approach the door and my breath hitches in my throat . I gulp audibly when the door is wrenched open and I am eye to chest with Paul. " Hey Jacob . Where's the bloodsucker ? Is this your side chick or some shit?" _Jake's got some taste she's cute. _

I extend my hand to Paul. " My name's Edward and I'm Jake's girlfriend." The look on his face was priceless. " What the hell happened to you ?" He looked afraid of me. _I'm not contagious. _" Edward, why haven't you came to see me ?" Billy gave me a look of amusement has he wheeled toward me smiling. I hugged him with ease and he tsked at my wet clothing. " The both of you will freeze go dry off near the heater." I loved how caring he was for us. We went upstairs and unpacked changing into some pajamas. While Jake was changing I observed his room . It was so messy but comfortable. I heard the shower running and went downstairs to converse with Jacob's family. I took a seat next to Seth , who was apparently the youngest wolf. _I wonder why all these shifters keep sniffing in my direction.? _After a few minutes , Jake comes downstairs. He stops and sniffs the air. " Hey guys it's February right ?" Jake asks no one in particular. They all nod in unison. " Babe come upstairs, **now**!" He goes back upstairs quickly. I race up behind afraid of what he's gonna tell me. " I'm sorry for yelling but baby this is important. It's February and it's , um , the beginning of mating season. I should have thought of this before I brought you around all of them. Just stay close , I really don't want you to be taken by any of my pack mates ." He pulled me against him and I almost melted . This explains the horniness , I'm in heat.

We walk down the stairs and finally have a dinner with everyone. Billy was ecstatic about the engagement he even called me his daughter .I'm surprised that everyone's warmed up to me pretty well . By 10 o' clock , everyone is equally exhausted , especially Billy. We bid them all goodnight before going upstairs. I was barely awake when Jake told me he had a quick patrol to do tonight. He kissed me goodnight before he left and I drifted into sleep.

I'm brought out of my sleep when I feel a tongue lapping at my skin and a hand on my thigh. I squirm and roll onto my side. " Jake , stop .Don't start what you can't finish." I just wanted sleep. " Who said I couldn't finish?" he whispered into my ear. I roll onto my back and open my eyes. " Do you even have condoms?" He just smirked holding up a golden foil packet. " Everyone will hear us , Jake." I say knowing he can't argue with that. Jake grabs my hips pulling me onto his lap. " I want them to." He says his tone serious. I groan feeling his erection against my ass. We strip each other hungrily , frantically removing clothing. " Edward I want you to ride me. I want you to milk my cock with your tight pussy." I've never heard Jake talk so dirty and it really turned me on. I rolled the condom onto his thick cock and positioned him between my legs. I sank down onto him muttering profanities.

I find a rhythm rubbing my sensitive swollen flesh in time with Jake's thrusting up against me. " So fucking good. Oh god, I'm close again." I groan as I approach my third orgasm in fifteen minutes. Jake bites into my shoulder and I cry out in pleasure. "Who do you belong to ?" Jake growls in my ear. " Youuuu." I moan . He thrusts faster , grabbing hold of my breasts tugging gently at my nipples making them erect. " Jake!" I scream as my body shakes intensely and my eyes roll back . I grab Jake's hair and Jake's orgasm follows mine soon. After relaxing into Jake's arms we both go to sleep , equally content. I can't wait to start our forever. That night I dreamt I was heavily pregnant with Jacob's child . It was the best sleep I've ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven : A Hell of a Day**

**JPOV**

Edward had fallen asleep an hour ago and I was still up._ Maybe I need to take a walk or something._ I disentangle Edward's legs from my waist and slide on a pair of shorts. I walk across the old wooden floors deep in thought when I hear it. A shriek of pure terror. " Ahhhhh! Get off of me!" came the faint sound of a female in distress. I knew that voice. Leah was in trouble. I ran toward the woods , my heart racing. I had to resist the urge to vomit at the site before me. Leah's slim body was being pinned down by Paul as he clamped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear as he attempted to remove Leah's underwear. " Shut the fuck up and take it !" He screamed into her ear. I growled lunging toward Paul , knocking him over. Before I could register what I was doing I slammed my fist into his face . His nose smashed from the impact. I stood and kicked the living piss out Paul , _literally_.

Turning my back on Paul , I gathered Leah in my arms and raced back toward the house. I sat on the couch and Leah buried her face in my chest sobbing loudly . I hated seeing her like this. "Leah are you okay?" I could fucking kill Paul right now. " Yeah , just shaken up. I'm glad you saved me. The reason I didn't come to the dinner is the pack's been kinda tense about the whole mating season thing. I'm nothing more than a prize for whoever acts first." She moved to the far end of the couch while she said this. " Leah , you never were and never will be an object. You're my sister. It's natural for the pack to get worked up about you being in heat . You should have seen the way they were acting when I left Edward alone. I practically had to beat them away with sticks." I joked trying to lighten the mood. Leah laughed quietly. We were both relaxed on opposite ends of the sofa talking about when we were kids. We stayed liked this until dawn.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by the feel of something pressing into my morning wood. I open my eyes and see Edward sitting on my lap. " Billy wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready." She leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose before climbing off of me._ Fucking tease._ I rise from the couch stiffly stretching my tense muscles . I followed behind her , thinking about last night.

**EPOV**

While we sat at the table the air hung thick within the dining room. " Good morning, everyone." I tried to end the awkward silence as Jake and Paul stared each other down. Paul stopped staring at Jake and turned to Leah. " Leah , I'm so sorry it's just the stupid hormones and pheromones from the mating thing. I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm so sorry and thank you Jacob for stopping me." Paul's voice was so low and broke toward the end. I was so damn confused until I searched Jake's thoughts and saw what happened the previous night. _That's why Jake was worried about the whole heat thing._ This is the most polite I've seen Paul . Leah nodded and slowly moved toward Paul and gave him a genuine hug. After their exchange, Leah turned toward me. She extended her small russet hand to me. " I'm Leah . As you may observe , the only female shifter of the pack." She was friendly , I rejected her hand pulling her into a hug. " I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Jake's fiancé." I expected her to be disgusted with me not for her to hug me back. " So you're **the** Edward , I've been hearing about all night. Your even more stunning than Jake's described." I grin at her words and Jake hides his face in my neck.

Things in the house seem to settle after Paul's apology. I excuse my self from the current game of_ Sorry! _to shower. I walk into the bathroom and start up the bath pouring in a little body wash. I let my mind wander as the suds multiply. I sigh as I remember my dream of being pregnant. I wanted for it to be real , but not quite yet. I brushed my teeth with vigor before stripping and stepping into the bubble bath. I turn off the water and sit back in the comforting heat. I close my eyes and sigh with content. I'm brought out of my reverie by the sound of the bathroom door opening. I look up and see Paul looking down at the tiles. " Edward can we talk?" He looked nervous. " Sure Paul , but could you wait until I'm out of the bathroom?" He nods and closes the door. I wash my hair quickly and hurry out of the tub . I look in the linen closet for a towel and frown when I can't find one. " Jake !" I yell walking out the bathroom and into Jacob's room. Jake walks in and raises and eyebrow at me. " Babe , did you need me?" I could hear the double entendre to his words and shake my head at him. " I need a towel." I say shivering under his gaze.

" How about we dry you off in the sheets?" He waggles his eyebrows causing me to giggle. He wraps his arms around my waist and places open mouthed kisses on my neck. " I have a better idea." I whisper between gasps .I drop to my knees and slide down his pajama pants. My mouth engulfs him greedily relishing in his scent and taste. I hollow out my cheeks and suck harder as Jake's hips buck wildly. I spread my legs and reach down to touch myself. I rock my hips into my now wet hand. I groan around Jake's cock and open my eyes hoping to watch him come undone. I look up to see Jake's head thrown back and his lips parted as my name falls from his lips like a prayer for salvation. I hear a gasp from behind Jake . I look toward the noise and see Paul standing in the open doorway. Jake's orgasm shoots through him like a cannon and I can't help but follow suit. I swallow everything he gives me , blushing wildly . I stand on weak legs and attempt to whisper in Jake's ear. " Paul is standing behind you. He saw us." I look down utterly mortified.

Paul clears his throat and apologizes swiftly. " I'm sorry for interrupting , but I really needed to talk to you guys." Jake takes off his shirt giving it to me , nodding. I slip the shirt over my head and sit on the bed next to Jake. Jake motions for Paul to continue . With his head down , Paul enters . " Jacob, how'd you know you imprinted on Cul-Edward?" Jake's arm tightens around my waist at Paul's question. " I knew the moment our eyes met. It felt like there was no world only us." Jake sighs as he remembers the night he imprinted on me. I can feel Paul analyzing us and I lean into Jake. "I think I imprinted on someone." Paul stands wide eyed at the foot of the bed , rubbing the back of his neck. "Who?" I ask curiosity filling me. Paul looks hesitant before blowing out a short breath. " Leah . That's the only reason why I freaked out when I smelled her scent in the woods." He looks really nervous most likely awaiting Jake's reaction. I expected Jake to yell or even growl not for him to laugh . Jake buries his face in the crook of my neck chuckling. _Shit. He's finally lost it. _" Paul , Leah told me she imprinted on you last night. That's the main reason why she forgave you so easily." Jake says when he finally stops laughing.

Paul smiles brightly at Jake's words. " I'm gonna try my luck and ask her on a date." He smirks before walking out of the room with his head held high. I shake my head at their exchange. " I think I need another shower." I groan as I lean against Jake. He leads me into the bathroom and we have a quick shower.

Stepping out of the shower I remember what I'd been pondering over earlier in the day. " Jake , do you want children?" I ask while putting on a pair of lacy boy shorts . " I'm not sure Eds I mean , it'd be great but I just wouldn't be a good dad." He whispered picking at invisible lint on his shirt. " Jake stop it. You'd be a wonderful father. Your caring and gentle . Your already an amazing fiancé." I kiss his temple and stroke his short midnight locks. " Why'd you ask babe?" He looks at me expectantly. I shrug nonchalantly . " I had a dream last night that I was pregnant and I guess I kinda wished it were real." I can fill the blush creep up my neck as I spoke. Jake crushes me to him in a hug. " I love you Edward, more than you'll ever realize." He whispered before peppering my face with kisses. " Come on you big softie, let's go finish family game night." I say dramatically while I finish dressing.

When we reach the living room I can hear the pack's stomachs rumble. Jake's was loudest of all. " How about you guys play a couple of games and I get dinner started ." I say smiling widely. " Oh no , Edward sweetheart you don't have to do that. I'll order another pizza." Billy shook his head while saying this. " No , I insist . Besides, you all need a home cooked meal . You can't have pizza every night. Anyone in the mood for some spaghetti and fresh bread ?" I smile warmly at everyone. " Is she always like this after you give her the old sausage?" Paul asks playfully. Jake nods , winking at me. " If you think that's entertaining you should see her limp. So funny." He smiles at me. I , showing full maturity, stick my tongue out at him .

I look around the small kitchen and get to work on preparing the dough for the bread. I massage the dough tenderly letting my mind wander. After the dough is well kneaded I put the noodles on the stove to boil. I begin humming to myself as I place the well buttered dough into the oven to bake. _Oh , crap what about dessert. _I looked in the cupboard and found just what I had been looking for. No one can resist double fudge brownies. This was gonna be fun.

* Two hours later*

Everything was finally complete and I had set the table , now all I had to do was serve _my _family . " Dinner's ready ! Everyone come in and sit down." I called out as I was bending to remove the fresh bread from the oven. I sniffed the aroma of the food with my eyes closed. _I think I did good._ I walked into the dining room with huge pot of spaghetti in my arms. " I'll serve you guys in a second. Just let me grab the bread." I continued to hum as I grabbed all I needed from the kitchen. I smiled at Paul and Leah who were holding hands beneath the table. As soon as plates were filled , everyone dug in. " Dis ish good." Jake said his mouth full of pasta , sauce dripping onto his chin. " You're lucky your cute." I say while wiping the sauce from his chin. I kiss his cheek and go back to eating. I knew everyone was watching me with curiosity. " The imprint makes me more human." I said once I was done chewing. " That was really great Edward. Thank you" Billy sighed patting his stomach. I giggled at the compliment. " I hope you all aren't too full." I say rising from my seat and walking into the kitchen. I return to the table with a humongous plate of large double fudge brownies. " I made brownies." As soon as I set the plate down , Billy's eyes glaze over. " Jacob , you better be serious about marryin' her. She's a keeper. Your mom would have loved her." I laughed at Billy's timing.

After everyone's satisfied and done eating , Jake and I head upstairs. " Babe I'm so exhausted. I ate too much, it's all your fault." Jakes whines pulling me down onto the bed with him. Chuckling , I roll onto my side hitching my leg up on Jake's hip and laying my heart on Jake's chest. I rub soothing circles on Jake's stuffed stomach. " Your too good to me baby." He whispers closing his eyes. " Love you Jake." I sigh closing my eyes , letting the warm ocean of sleep wash over me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Valentine's Day**

**JPOV**

I always used to hate Valentine's Day and now I was just so excited. I looked myself over in the floor length mirror against my wall. My short black hair was playfully spiked , my red v neck contrasting perfectly with my black jeans and white J's._ Damn. I look good._ I grabbed Edward's gift bag and the two dozen white roses I'd brought her , heading down the stairs. I walk with some pep in my step out the door and onto the trail to Ed's house. I could smell her sweet scent before I reached the Cullen Manor. I didn't even get the chance to knock on the door before Alice threw the door open and pulled me inside. " She looks fabulous. Your jaw will drop when you see her." She squealed . " Edward come in here." She called down the hallway. Edward walked into the room biting her lip. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful but today she looking even more so. He bronze hair was straightened only the ends curved. Her lips were painted a deep red and her eyes had a slight smoky shimmer framing them. Her green eyes were captivating. The curve of her hips was prominent in her red dress. The thin shoulder straps were in flow with cascading ruffles. The small silk strap with a platinum teardrop fastening was the only thing that shielded her breasts from being fully exposed. Beneath the strap was a dip of exposed flesh that ran just above her navel. The dress was mid thigh length and the rich crimson contrasted beautifully with her alabaster skin. " That dress should be illegal." I manage to form a coherent sentence. " I take it that you appreciate the front, but sadly there really isn't a back." Edward winked._ You're gonna kill me one day. _I present the two dozen white roses to Edward and she gasps. " Jake , I love the flowers . Their beautiful." She smiled and turned around. " I'll be back I'm gonna put these in water." She called to me swaying her hips as she walked away. _You are gonna get it . _I can hear Edward giggle from the kitchen.

I grab the gift bag and walk into the kitchen and see Edward staring out the window deep in thought. I tip toe behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the nape of her neck. I can feel her shiver under my kiss. " You didn't open your gift yet babe." I whisper close to her ear. " Jacob , we need to talk" Edward looked more pale than usual. _What the hell did I do? _" What happened babe?" My heart began to move at a mile a minute. " Who the hell is Jacqueline?" Edward turned around tears in her eyes holding a card with the name Jacqueline and a phone number scribbled on the bottom. " This was tucked between a few roses. Who is she, Jacob?" She asked lip quivering. " Edward let me explain. She sold me one of your gifts and she said if I had any trouble with the gift to call and to mention her ." I spoke barely above a whisper. " Fucking liar! I don't believe you." She screamed. I looked into her green pools and opened my mind completely to her letting her see my entire conversation with Jacqueline. " I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. It's just that I lost sight of everything after I read her name." She said taking a hesitant step towards me . I pulled her into a hug . " Do you wanna open your other gifts now?" I ask chuckling at her expression. Alice runs into the kitchen handing Edward a bag . " Pardon me for interrupting but your gonna need this. Don't look inside until tonight." She bounds out of the room laughing her tinkling giggle. Edward grabs my hand and leads me into the living where we exchange gifts.

* 6:00 pm*

**EPOV**

I watch the muscles in Jake's arm tense as he turns the wheel of the vehicle. I love his build. " Babe, I think you're drooling." Jake teases while pulling into the parking lot of the Hilton. I turn toward Jake with my eyebrow raised. " I booked a room last week and I had to swing by earlier to give Jacqueline a few tips on some things." He looked so excited about his preparedness . " Jake, I told you about spoiling me." I sigh unbuckling my seatbelt. " I'm not spoiling you , I'm cherishing you." I grin at his response and grab his hand. We enter the lobby full of white marble and gold trimmings. Everything was so pristine , it reminded me of home. While Jake was checking us in I thought of how many ways I could seduce Jake. The last time me and Jake had sex was a week ago and he said he wanted us to wait a while the next time would be "explosive". I think I'm gonna explode right now. Maybe I should shower.

When Jake was done he grabbed my hand and led me down the hall . We took so many twists and turns I thought we were in a maze. " Room V-14 . Here we are. I know the name's cheesy and ironic." He said while swiping the key card. I laughed and walked into the dark room. Jake flipped on the light and I saw the work that he put into planning our evening. Rose petals were scattered across the soft white carpet and two crystal wine glasses were on the room service cart. Next to the glasses was a bottle of wine and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. The bed was next to the cart and huge covered in red satin. " Jacob, I love it. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I whisper wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. " I want to open Alice's gift to us now." I close the door and sit on the bed. I reach into the gift bag and pull out a box of flavored massage oil. My face heats up as I hold the box up to Jake. " Hmm. Chocolate may taste even better on you." Jake growls playfully. I moan in response. " I'll be right back baby." I whisper as I walk to the bathroom with my Victoria's Secret bag behind my back.

I look at myself in the mirror before going out to Jake. My red thong went perfectly with the red ribbon that went around my torso to my breasts fastened by a large bow in front. _I look like a sexy present. _I walk into the room and see Jake laying back on the bed with his eyes closed. I walk over to the cart and begin to pour wine into both glasses. "Ed , I know I suggested we wait but I can't fucking do it." He opened his eyes after making his statement. I sit on the end of the bed with my legs crossed at the knee sipping my wine. " Baby , I wasn't planning on waiting any longer." I whisper huskily. Jake lifts up at my words finally facing me. His jaw drops and he clears his throat . " Where did you get that ? I want to thank the makers of that ensemble in person." He wraps his arms around me . "You. Look. Absolutely. Delicious." He punctuates each word with a kiss. I stilled Jake with my right hand against his chest. " I want you to strip . Everything has to come off." I nip his earlobe at the end of my sentence. Jake stands up and turns around sliding his hand down the front of his body stopping at the hem of his shirt. He grabs the hem and slowly lifts it up and over his head . He flexes his chest muscles , throwing his shirt to the side. He kicks his shoes off and starts on his jeans. He unbuttons them gyrating his hips playfully. He slides his pants down mercilessly slowly. I moan when I see that he is going commando. I can feel myself moistening at the sight before me. "I see you were prepared ." I smirk standing up from the bed.

I grab the massage oil and motion for him to lay down. " On your back ." I instruct him , while opening the box to the oil. When Jake is finally laying on his back I climb on top of him with my knees on either side of his hips. I place a few drops onto his chest and massage him firmly yet tenderly. I can feel his cock swelling beneath me. I add more oil and slide my hands down toward his abs. Jake groans and bucks up against me . His movement causes the rough lace fabric of the thong to rub against me harder. I bite my lip to stifle my moan. _I think its time for us to trade places. _I can only nod at Jake's thought.

**JPOV**

Lifting up I put my hand against the small of Edward's back and flip us over. I move back and reach my hand out to undo the bow. I grab the end of the material and pull gently watching it unravel. As soon as the ribbon is gone I can see her beautiful breasts. I don't hesitate to grab the oil and drizzle some over both of her breasts. I grasp the flesh thoroughly massaging them. I take my thumbs and use them to make small circles around her pink nipples feeling them pebble under my touch. I slide my hand down her abdomen to reach her smooth thighs. Adding more oil, I stroke them lovingly. I spread her legs and grab the thong , tearing the material. " Hey, I just bought that." Edward pouted. " Babe can you spread your legs ? As far apart as you can." I sit back and wait for her to comply. Instead of just spreading her legs , Edward props herself up on her elbows and tucks her legs behind her head with ease. " Is this good Alpha?" I loved it when she called me that. " Even better." I say slapping her ass , earning a throaty moan. I lay at eye level with her pink pussy. I spread her wet lips and flick my tongue over the glistening flesh. Edward arches in response. I roll my tongue against her opening while my thumb makes small circular motions against her clit. " Tell me what you want, baby." I whisper before sucking her folds into my mouth. " Mmm. Jake I want you to fuck me with your tongue." She whimpered. She didn't need to tell me twice. I slowly ran my tongue down from her clit to her opening and thrust my tongue into her repeatedly. Warm liquid sprays into my mouth as Edward grips my hair arching off the bed. " Oh fuck!" She screamed coming down from her high. I crawl up her body and kiss her massaging her tongue with my own. " You've never squirted before." I say when we break apart. She blushes at my words . The head of my cock brushes against her opening and we both shudder. " Babe put your legs on my shoulders." I say watching her move around the bed. She rests her small feet on my shoulders. " Jake, I didn't bring any condoms with me," I almost cry at those words . " Because Carlisle prescribed me some birth control a few days ago. He said I could stop taking it when we were ready to start our family." I crushed our lips together. " Jake , I'm tired of talking. Make love to me."

I complied to her request sliding into her slowly. This felt so much different. I could feel every pulse and twitch of her tight canal. I shifted my hips until I found what I was looking for. " Mmmm. Right there." Edward moaned thrusting her hips forward. I pull out slowly , thrusting back in quickly. I swivel my hips in between thrusts. This patterns continues for nearly half an hour before I feel my lower abdomen tighten. " Edward I want us to cum together." I say feeling myself let go. Edward's walls clench around me tighter than ever drawing my orgasm out. I collapse on top of Edward a slick sheen of sweat coating both of our bodies. I pull out of her tight heat and lay next to her pulling her into my arms. " That was perfect." I whisper into her hair. "Everything with you is perfect." She sighs before closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Struggle**

**EPOV**

I stretch my sore limbs in the fresh lights of dawn as they creep through the curtains like a shy house guest. _Last night was amazing._ I look around the room and see the spilled massage oil scattered strawberries and clothing thrown about. I giggle at the memory of what had gone on in this room. I stand on weak legs and limp awkwardly to the bathroom to brush my hair. _I hate silence. I should play some music while I brush my hair._ I grab my nearly dead phone and turn on my "party mix". I wasn't really paying much attention to the music until I heard the familiar lyrics of a song nestling into my ear. I couldn't resist the urge to grab my brush and perform. I flip hair letting the lyrics burst from me like a broken dam. "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. There's sex in the air I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me-e-e-e." I giggle swiveling my hips. " That is so fucking adorable." Jacob laughs from the doorway. I turn and see him holding his phone in front of him. I know he's recording me and decide to make the best of it. I raise my brush using it for a microphone continuing to sing and dance seductively.

Near the end of my dance I hear Jake's stomach growl loudly. " Okay. Show's over . It's time to feed my man." I patted his stomach at the end of my sentence. " As tempting as that is I think we should wash the smell of sex off of us first. I don't think everyone likes the smell. We have reservations at 10:30." He kisses the tip of my nose before turning on the shower.

**JPOV**

While I turned on the shower I was plagued with an interesting thought._ Will the leaders of my tribe accept the relationship? _I tensed at the thought. " Jake , even if they don't accept us do you really think that will stop us?" Edward's voiced cracked as she said this. I pulled her to me in a tight hug. " Babe?" She mumbled against my chest. " Yeah?" I ask tentatively. " You stink." She giggles , causing my body to shake slightly. I lift her up effortlessly and step under the soothing spray.

After we emerge from the shower , I dress quickly so I can watch Edward . She takes her time in sliding on her lacy blue thong and bra. " So Edward , do chains and whips excite you?" I ask watching her blush and smirk. " Oh hardy har har. You seemed to enjoy my dance." She rolled her eyes smirking at me. " Jake , where do we have reservations at?" She asked. " Oh , well I kinda promised my ,uh, grandmother and grandfather they could meet my fiancé. " I rubbed my neck looking away , afraid she'd be angry at me. When I turned I saw Edward's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip quivering. " Are you ok-" Before I could finish my sentence she'd already launched herself into my arms. " I love you so much. I can't believe you want to introduce me to your grandparents." She sniffled . " If you want to meet them , you better hurry up and get dressed. Also , prepare yourself for my grandfather . He can be very prejudice to vampires." Ed nodded while tying her laces. " Okay , I'm ready." She whispered. I don't know if that was for her or my benefit.

Pulling up in front of my grandparents diner, I can feel anxiety settling in the pit of my stomach. Stepping out of the car, I grab Edward's hand instinctually . I grab the polished golden door knob and open the door slowly . I hold the door for Edward letting her walk ahead of me. "Nana, we're here." I yell looking around the small diner. " Oh , my darling boy's here." I saw my grandmother come out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron .

**EPOV**

Jake's grandmother emerged from the back of the diner wearing a wide smile. She was a plump short woman with a short bob cut and glasses. She approached us and took hold of my free hand. " You must be Jakey's fiancé. I'm his grandmother , Ella. Robert come meet Jakey's fiancé." I introduced myself and looked toward the cracked red leather booth in the corner of the diner where an older gentleman sat smoking a cigarette flipping through newspaper. " I don't need to. I can smell her from here. Fucking leech." His words stung but I tried to maintain a polite demeanor. " Good morning , Mr. Black." I smile brightly at him. " Aren't you suppose to be in coffin somewhere?" He sneers not looking up from his paper. I draw in a breath trying to will away tears. " Ella can you hurry up and feed those two so Jacob and the living dead can vacate my diner. Its smell might just drive away customers." He angrily turns the page of his newspaper. Jake clears his throat loudly. " Are you done making an ass of yourself?" Jake asks wrapping his arm around me. " What the hell did you say to me?" Robert screamed. " You know what I asked you. I want you to stop bothering Edward . She's been nothing but polite to you and you've been insanely rude ." Jake stood firmly. Robert roughly slammed the newspaper down on the table before standing up. He came out of his smoke cloud in the corner and walked stiffly toward Jake and I.

He held out his hand to me in hesitant fashion. "I'm Robert Black. I'm sorry you felt that I didn't give you a proper welcome but I'm not particularly fond of your kind.. I could have prepared myself for your arrival if Jake had warned me that you were a bloodsucker." I figured this was possibly the best I might get from him at this time so I shook his hand.. " I'm Edward Cullen." I say proudly. " Hmm, the only leech I know of named Edward Cullen is male. Jacob you better start explaining and I mean now." Robert looked at Jake with a stern look. " I imprinted on Ed and he changed." Jake said rubbing the small of my back.. " Oh , well as much as I don't like it I must say welcome to the family." Robert grumbled before walking out the room . I sighed and watched him retreat . " You two go have a seat and I'll fetch you some flapjacks and orange juice." Ella winked reentering the kitchen . Jake pulled me toward the stools at the breakfast bar of the diner. " Well , that went well." Jake said sarcastically rolling his eyes. I giggled rubbing his bicep._ At least Ella likes me._ I tried to lighten the mood by striking up conversation. " Jake do you want to invite Ella and Robert to the rehearsal dinner and wedding?" I watched the frown lines on his forehead disappear as a look of pure contemplation took its place. " I don't know baby. It's up to you , really." He said finally shrugging his shoulders.

Ella emerged from the kitchen with a large tray baring two glasses filled with orange juice and two plates of pancakes and bacon. " I hope you two are still hungry." she said light heartedly. Jake and I nodded enthusiastically. As soon as Ella set down the tray , Jake dug in. " Thank you Ella , everything looks wonderful." I say before I begin to eat my breakfast. When our plates are empty and our hunger sated I decide to invite Ella and Robert to the wedding and rehearsal dinner. " Ella , I know we've only just met but I really like you and would love for you to be a part of the wedding. The rehearsal dinner is this Sunday and I'd be honored if you'd come." Before Ella comes into view I can already hear her sniffling. " Oh, I'd love to go. Sadly, Robert may not cooperate through both ceremonies." She shakes her head sadly. " I guess we're just gonna have to deal with him because I really want you to be there at the ceremony." She crushes me to her at that statement. " Jacob , this young lady is something special. I've never seen you so happy." She clasped Jake's hand and kissed both of his cheeks. She released his hand and told both of us we'd see her and Robert soon. As Jake and I left we promised not to be a stranger .

When Jake and I slid into the car, we both breathed a sigh of relief. " Your grandfather's really intense." I say laughing lightly. Jake rolls his eyes at the understatement. Jake's phone buzzes loudly. He reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone. Rolling his eyes he places the phone against his ear. " Hello." He sighs , reaching over the console to grab my hand. " I know grandpa , it's just you could at least try to be a bit more tolerable ." He nods while he listens. " Well you have a funny way of showing fondness. I guess I'll talk to you later." Jake says ending the call. I look up at him expectantly. " He says he's kinda fond of you he just isn't used to your kind , but he wants to be there for the ceremony." I smiled and kissed his chin.

**JPOV**

I really owe Alice. She helped me pack Edward's overnight bag and she even helped book us a room. She's done so much , I felt it was only right to agree to a family date. The only thing about this family date is I haven't told Edward about it. I look over at Edward and see her sleeping resting her head against the car window. I should tell her when she wakes up , but for now I need to call Alice. Before the phone could even ring twice , she'd already picked up the phone. " Hey J. How'd last night go ?" She asked and I could almost see her waggle her eyebrows. " Last night was ..epic. I need to ask a fav-" Alice cut me off mid sentence. " I took care of it while you were in the diner. All your possessions from the hotel are in the trunk. Now get your asses over here now. We can't have a family date without you two." She says firmly. " Yes ma'am . See you in a few." I hang up laughing at her antics. This should be interesting.


End file.
